


I Always Thought It Was Gonna Be You and Me

by nosecrinkle



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic is leaving for college in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Thought It Was Gonna Be You and Me

”I always thought it was gonna be you and me.

I thought- I tought you would come around, you know? There was no way you couldn't feel it. Feel this – this tightness in your chest. When you looked at me.

Remember when you came out? I was so fucking happy. You felt the same way! I was _so_ stoked.

And I was the first person you told.

I was sure that that meant something. I tried to make sense of every word you ever said. Maybe I was missing something. Maybe you'd already told me that you wanted me, but I wasn't paying attention. Maybe I just didn't hear you.

You're always so … _quiet._ I needed to listen more carefully.

No matter how many times I turned the words around in my head, they never spelled out what I wanted them to.

I almost asked you. I had this thing planned out. I was gonna ask you to the dance.

You were so excited that day. I was gonna ask you, but you were excited because you already asked someone. And he said yes.

I thought, maybe you wanted to go on a date with him to sort out your feelings. Maybe you were having doubts about something.

When you started dating him, I couldn't … I wasn't mad at you. I just couldn't stand watching you- watching you be that happy. Not when I wasn't the one who made you happy.

Seeing him touch you … you were so in love. I thought I'd seen you smile – but you never really smiled before you met him.

I didn't mean for us to drift apart. You gotta believe me. I was dying to see you.

I was.

But you didn't need me and … there wasn't room for me. I would've dragged you down. I wanted you to have him. I wanted you to have that relationship with him. I wanted you to be happy. I still do.

I just couldn't witness it.

When you broke it off – Mike told me and I was out the door and I … I ran all the way to your house and I stood on your fucking porch for twenty minutes.

I couldn't knock on the door.

I couldn't see you. I had this picture of you, in my head. Of you running into my arms and telling me that you wanted me. That it had been me all along.

And I realized that wasn't going to happen.

If I had knocked on the door – and you'd let me in – you would've cried because you just lost your first boyfriend. Not because you loved me.

I kept thinking that it was gonna be you and me.

I know it won't be. We aren't meant to be. We never were.”

”Vic. You're going off to college in the morning.”

Vic breathed deeply, leaning against the wall by his window. The roof tiles were scratching against the seat of his jeans. ”I know.”

He looked at the boy sitting by the edge of the roof, surrounded by stars.

”Why- why would you tell me this? Why now?”

Vic laughed humorlessly. ”Because no matter what you do, I'll be gone in the morning. I won't have to deal with the fallout.”

”Fourteen months! Fourteen months of silence and this? This is what you have to say to me? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Vic's eyes were burning. He scooted to the edge of the roof and climbed down the side of the porch and onto the grass.

”Where are you going?”

Vic smiled sadly and walked backwards. ”This isn't how I'm gonna remember you. I'm gonna remember the smell of your awful cologne, the way you snore when you fall asleep on the couch, the smug look on your face when you realized you were taller than me. How you giggle, but always try to cover it up.”

”What? Vic! Vic, get back here! _Victor!”_

Walking onto the street, Vic slowly made his way away from his house.

”Vic, you little shit! Get back here!”

”Why?”

”Because I love you, you fucking idiot!” Tony yelled.


End file.
